


True Love's Kiss

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hope is in a coma, Lizzie is hopelessly in love, Not So Unrequited Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Hope falls into a coma because of a recent monster attack and the only way to wake her up is through true love's kiss. Lizzie is hopelessly in love with Hope but wonders if the tribrid could ever love her back. Will her kiss save the day?Canon divergence from the show. Hope still fell into Malivore, Lizzie remembered her first, they are best friends, but none of the Merge or Dark Josie events happened. Just completely ignore season 2b
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Minor Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while, I've been filling other requests. I had a lot of fun writing this request and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

Lizzie was pissed. Once again, her dad had run off with Hope to get rid of a random monster running rampant in the forest. Lizzie had thought their family was getting better with including the twins in missions, but she guessed she thought wrong. They were still in the place where Hope was their dad’s favorite and her and Josie were left in the dark.

This was how she found herself in the boxing gym not even five minutes after Hope and her dad had sped off in the super squad van. With all her anger, she struck the punching bag. Her hands stung slightly with each hit but she didn’t care.

In that moment, she was just angry.

Despite this, there was a small drop of guilt inside her for this anger. 

Ever since everyone had remembered Hope and things had calmed down, her and Hope had become almost inseparable. If you had told Lizzie just a year ago that she’d be best friends with Hope Mikaelson, she would’ve scoffed and called you insane. However, their time together when no one remembered Hope allowed them to really bond.

So now that Hope was back at school and everything was right in the world, it was only natural for them to get closer.

And closer is what they got.

They had started sitting next to each other in class, which was unfortunate cause now both of them got distracted too easily. They found themselves in the library or Hope’s dorm in the afternoons, studying and comparing notes or binging cooking shows on Hope’s comfy bed. Most meals were eaten together and they had spent so much time together that Lizzie could tell if Hope was nearby just by the sound of her footsteps. Not to mention how Hope seemed to perk up whenever she smelled Lizzie’s signature perfume within a certain distance thanks to her wolf side.

Honestly, they had gotten so close that Lizzie’s feelings had started becoming more...romantic. At least she thought they were.

At first she’d been confused with how her heart raced at seeing the short girl, then came the staring at Hope’s lips and eyes phase. The amount of times Lizzie had caught herself staring at Hope had been alarming and confusing at first, not really understanding what her sudden fascination with the tribrid was. But after a few weeks (and a lot of therapy sessions with Emma), Lizzie had come to the conclusion that she just may have feelings for Hope.

She figured there were worse positions in life. Hopefully soon she’d be able to get over these stupid feelings and maybe find another boytoy.

Of course, Lizzie and Hope still liked to make blunt quips and sarcastic insults towards each other, but now those remarks came from a place of fondness. 

That was how Lizzie found herself conflicted in that moment. On one hand, Hope had become the most important thing in the blonde’s life. She was a bright light every day and they helped chase away each other’s demons. On the other hand, her dad still favored Hope and kept the twins out of the loop.

“Ugh,” Lizzie groaned as she hit the punching bag once again. 

Why were emotions so hard to work through? Why couldn’t things be simple and her and Hope just live happily in a world without monsters or dead parents or negligent dads. 

Suddenly, the door to the gym burst open and Josie came running in, her breathing ragged and eyes wide. She looked frazzled where she stood and call it twin intuition but Lizzie already felt a deep chasm open in her heart, the pain transmitting through their bond. 

“Jo, what-”

“It’s Hope. She’s hurt.” 

Josie’s words were like a dagger in her gut, piercing at her heart and stomach in an agonizing way. Her brain became clouded and it was like she was on autopilot as she ran with Josie back to wherever they were going. 

Lizzie didn’t care about being sweaty, the bruised knuckles, or the anger that had been fizzling all around her before. Right now, she needed to find her best friend.    
  


Lizzie sat in the chair by her dad’s desk, watching her surrounding through slightly blurred vision. She didn’t really know why it was blurry but the loud pounding of her heart and ragged breathing didn’t help at all.

“So what happened exactly?” Penelope asked from where she stood next to Josie, eyes tracing over Hope’s still body. 

The minute Josie and Lizzie had run into their dad’s office, Lizzie had taken in Hope’s comatose body on the office couch. The tribrid was stiller than the blonde had ever seen, her eyes closed and face set into an almost dream-like appearance. If Lizzie didn’t know any better, she would say Hope was just sleeping peacefully.

Lizzie wished that was the case. 

Alaric sighed as he leaned against his desk. “We split up to find the monster, which in hindsight was probably a bad plan. We didn’t know exactly what this monster was but comatose bodies have been appearing lately in the woods. After about thirty minutes, I went to look for Hope and...I found her not too far away just in a coma on the floor.”

“Why would you go looking for a monster without knowing what it does?” Josie asked, looking at her dad with an incredulous look. 

Everyone immediately started talking, all angry or frustrated at their resident tribrid being indisposed. Josie, Penelope, and Kaleb all looked angry while MG and Rafael were trying to calm everyone down. Landon just looked like he wanted to cry as he stared at his ex-girlfriend asleep on the couch.

_ Useless bird boy _ , Lizzie thought.

Lizzie herself was just sitting in her chair, trying to control her breathing as her eyes watched Hope. The girl looked beautiful but Lizzie missed seeing her oceanic eyes. She willed Hope to open her eyes, for them to brighten like they usually did when she saw Lizzie, but nothing changed.

Hope was supposed to be invincible, the infamous tribrid. Lizzie counted on Hope never getting hurt. That was something she had always been confident in, that no matter what Lizzie did or whatever mission they went on, Hope would always be by her side. It was the idea of Hope’s trust and company that kept her going every day.

What was she supposed to do now that Hope wasn’t as invincible?

“Everbody shut up!” Everyone in the room suddenly quieted as Dorian entered the room, an open book in his hands. 

All eyes were on him as he gave a reassuring smile and wave of his hand to calm down.

“I figured out the monster,” Dorian started, quickly stepping forward and setting the book on the table. “Basically, the monster has this trance like power. If you look into its eyes, you fall into a deep sleep forever-”

“Forever?!” This was the first time Lizzie spoke up since she’d been in the gym but the word forever seemed to ring through her whole body. 

Forever. Forever without Hope.

Hope in a coma forever. 

“Well there is one thing that could wake her up…” Dorian said. Everyone waited for him to continue with expectant eyes, the nervous energy filling the space. “Only true love’s kiss can break the spell.”

In that moment, silence ensued. A deafening silence that showed everyone’s shock and slight dismay.

True love’s kiss.

That was rotten luck. Lizzie knew Hope like the back of her hand and the tribrid definitely wasn’t in love with anyone. She had spent so many years distancing herself from all human connection that Hope barely even registered romantic feelings. Yeah, she’d dated Landon for a while but that wasn’t true love and the idea of Landon and Hope together just made Lizzie gag.

“Well, good luck there. Hope has walls so high we’d need a bulldozer to tear them down.” Lizzie said, sitting back in her chair with crushing defeat. Everyone turned to her with incredulous looks and she just shrugged. “What? She’s my best friend, I want her to wake up more than anyone here. But if she loved anyone she would’ve told me.” 

The words Lizzie spoke rang through her head and heart.

They were heartbreakingly true to her. Hope and Lizzie told each other everything and even if Lizzie’s feelings towards the tribrid had taken a slight turn lately on the romantic side (not that she’d ever admit it cause it was too mortifying) Hope would never fall for someone as broken as Lizzie. 

Honestly, Lizzie hated this even more because now she would either never get her best friend back or she would have to face the realization that Hope had a true love that could never be her. 

So Lizzie sat in her chair in defeat as she stared at Hope’s comatose body, knowing she was doomed either way.

Josie quickly nodded her head and looked around at the assembled group. “Alright, who’s up first?”

Everyone looked confused at her words and Josie just rolled her eyes.

“Hope can only wake up from true love’s kiss,” she explained. “Everyone she knows is in this room so chances are it's one of us. If we all kiss her, then someone’s kiss might help her.” 

It wasn’t the worst plan but Lizzie still hated the idea of all the people in the room touching Hope’s lips. Her lips weren’t Lizzie’s at all, but part of her was bitter at the idea of sharing her best friend and crush with others. 

However, immediately Landon sat up straight and put a strange expression on his face that might’ve been him trying to look brave. “I’ll go first. If it’s anyone in this room, it’s most likely me. We did date after all.”

The whole group nodded in agreeance but Lizzie only let out a loud groan and hung her head.

“If Hope’s true love is bird boy then I seriously feel bad for her.” Lizzie rolled her eyes as she spoke but Landon only ignored her and moved towards Hope.

Everyone, even Lizzie, watched with bated breath as Landon kneeled next to Hope’s body and looked over her peaceful face. It took him a minute to gather up the courage to kiss his ex girlfriend but a few seconds later he was leaning down and placing his lips on Hope’s. The kiss lasted for about five seconds and everyone watched nervously as Landon ended the kiss and moved away from her. All eyes were on Hope, just waiting for her to wake up.

Lizzie sat forward in her seat, eyes trained in fear on Hope’s face. She looked for any twitch, any movement at all, but Hope’s face stayed completely still.

After a minute of waiting, everyone sighed and figured Landon’s kiss wasn’t the answer. Landon simply hung his head and retreated to the back of the room to do what Lizzie considered as brooding. 

After that, everyone else in the room slowly attempted to wake Hope up from her coma. Rafael went next, then Josie, Penelope, MG, and finally Kaleb who really only did it just in case. However, each person’s kiss did nothing to wake the sleeping girl and just made the group all the more desperate. 

Fifteen minutes later, the only teen in the room that hadn’t kissed Hope was Lizzie. 

The blonde still sat in her chair, holding her breath and trying not to show how much her hands were shaking.

That was it.

Hope was doomed because all chances were left to Lizzie and there was no way the tribrid could love her. They had spent so many years hating each other, not understanding the other. Even though they were best friends now, how could Hope ever look past her own walls enough to actually let herself fall for a mess like Lizzie?

“Lizzie.” Josie’s voice shook the blonde from her fearful stupor and she found everyone staring at her expectantly.

Lizzie feigned ignorance and just raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Josie gestured towards Hope’s body. “It’s your turn. Come on, we all did it.”

“Please, it’s not me. Everyone knows that.” 

Lizzie figured that was the end of the conversation but Penelope just scoffed and shook her head. The blonde had to hold back her “ugh” at the resistance because of course Penelope would have something to say.

“Lizzie, just kiss Hope!” Penelope started, not seeming to understand why Lizzie wouldn’t just kiss her. However, a few seconds of silence later, the witch’s eyes suddenly narrowed and a look of understanding crossed her face. “Wait...you don’t want to kiss Hope because you know it’ll wake her up.”

Lizzie shot up in her seat. “No! I know my kiss won’t wake her up! There’s no way Hope could ever like me back that way-”

The blonde’s eyes went huge as soon as she realized what she’d just said.  _ Shit _ . Her secret was out there and now everyone was staring back at her with shocked faces.

Penelope stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her red lips. “I knew it. You and Hope have been strangely close the past few weeks and no straight person stares into each other’s eyes that way.” 

Lizzie felt like she was under a microscope the way everyone was staring at her, like they were all looking into her soul and her emotions were on full display. 

“Hope could never actually love me. There’s no way…” Lizzie said again, hearing her own desperation in her voice. She was so desperate for Hope to wake up, for Hope to love her, but it was all pointless. 

Josie walked towards Lizzie, a concerned look on her face. The blonde could practically feel the sympathy radiating off her twin.

“Liz,” Josie started, putting her hands on Lizzie’s shoulders, “You have to try. I see the way you two look at each other and, honestly, I thought the two of you were hooking up already-”

“We weren’t!” Lizzie protested.

“-I said thought! But, anyway, you are the most likely to wake her up. Hope is closest to you, you all tell each other everything and are inseparable. Please just try, and if nothing happens...we’ll figure something else out.” 

Lizzie contemplated Josie’s words for a minute, knowing in her gut they were true. Lizzie and Hope were the closest. She had just a tiny chance of the kiss working. And what was the worst thing that could happen? Hope not waking up? It would destroy her if Hope didn’t wake up but it would destroy Lizzie even more if she didn’t try.

With a small nod, Lizzie gulped and walked through the gathered teens towards Hope’s body. When she was by her side, Lizzie knelt down until she was closer to her face (although still a good deal taller). 

Lizzie ran a hesitant thumb over Hope’s soft cheek, taking in the pink hues, the long dark eyelashes that rested against her rounded cheekbones. She looked so peaceful, the only kind of peaceful that she looked like when her and Lizzie shared a bed in their sleepovers. Not that Lizzie just stared at Hope all night when they had sleepovers…

Clearing her throat nervously, Lizzie held Hope’s face with both hands. She tried to be gentle with the touch as if not wanting to startle her. Knowing all eyes were on her, Lizzie quickly lowered her face and connected her lips to Hope’s.

This was definitely not how the blonde had imagined her first kiss with Hope going...not that she’d imagined their first kiss. 

Hope’s lips were so, so soft. Lizzie only wished Hope could return the kiss. She kept her lips as still as possible against the tribrid’s, not wanting to make out with a comatose girl that couldn’t even reciprocate the movements. After a few seconds, Lizzie pulled away, already missing the strange warmth on her lips.

She touched her lips softly with her fingers as if she wanted to remember that feeling for the rest of her life. Hope looked incredibly still and Lizzie feared she would never be able to actually kiss those lips she dreamed about. 

The whole room watched nervously as Hope stayed still.

A second passed.

Then five.

Ten. 

Twenty.

After thirty seconds of hopeless waiting, Lizzie felt stinging tears start to prickle at the corners of her eyes. She hadn’t done it. She’d failed. Hope was never waking up because Lizzie was too broken to be loved by her. 

Just when Lizzie felt like she could bring the whole school down with just the pain in her heart and gut, Hope’s mouth suddenly twitched.

Lizzie gasped.

It happened all at once.

One second Hope was incredibly still, the next her eyes were snapping open, her body thrown upright in a jarring motion. Hope’s breathing was ragged as she took in her surroundings and found Lizzie staring at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

“What happened?” Hope’s voice was slightly hoarse.

Lizzie couldn’t find the words to explain so Penelope quickly spoke up. “You were put into a coma from the monster who it turns out has freaky sleeping powers. The only thing that could wake you was…”

Lizzie heard herself speak before she knew what she was saying. “True love’s kiss.” 

Hope’s eyes grew to an exponential size, the blue irises Lizzie had so desperately wanted to see trained on her. The tribrid was connecting the dots and her gaping mouth and shocked expression would’ve been comical in any other situation.

The blonde looked down at her lap, wanting to just disappear into the floor. She didn’t want to see the disappointed look that was probably on Hope’s face by now. 

Lizzie was aware of the sound of shuffling feet, a closing door, and then complete silence, the large group retreating from the room to give Hope and Lizzie some privacy. The silence was awkward to say the least, penetrating in a way that was far greater than any shouting or insults Lizzie had endured before. She felt Hope’s stare on her but couldn’t bring herself to lift her head.

“Look,” Lizzie started, “I know you’re probably disappointed and wishing it had been the curly haired hobbit that was your true love-”

“You love me?” 

Hope’s rushed words made Lizzie snap her head up. Something in her voice was so...happy? Incredulous? Hopeful? It piqued the blonde’s interest and was significant enough to make her slightly doubt that Hope was disappointed.

The tribrid’s eyes were still wide but there was a softness to her features and the trace of a smile starting to form. Lizzie felt trapped in Hope’s gaze, a feeling that happened each time they made eye contact. Like Hope was a beacon, a bright light, and Lizzie was a helpless creature stuck in its trap. 

Lizzie exhaled slightly. “How could I not?” 

It was then that something seemed to break in Hope. Her eyes became shiny and tears began to slip out, falling down her cheeks in heartbreaking streaks. A sob exited her throat and Lizzie felt her own eyes getting watery from the scene. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Lizzie cupped Hope’s cheeks and wiped her tears away with her fingers so softly. She held her like she was fragile, like Hope was made of china and Lizzie needed to protect her with everything she had. 

Hope sobbed again and touched Lizzie’s hands tenderly.

“I never...I never thought you would love me back.” Hope’s words were slightly muffled in tears but Lizzie could understand, her heart beating faster with each word. “I’ve been alone for so long. I’ve lost everything. And then we became friends and it’s like I had hope again, as cheesy as that is. God, I hate being sappy.” 

Hope’s last words made Lizzie laugh. Neither of them were very sentimental and yet here they were, balling their eyes out and holding each other like they never wanted to let go. It was a ghastly sight and yet Lizzie didn’t really care. 

“I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”

Hope gulped and gave the brightest smile Lizzie had ever seen. “I love you too, Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman.” 

Yes, Lizzie was trapped in Hope’s bright light but it was a trap she was all too happy to fall into. 

“Can I kiss you again? So you can actually kiss me back this time?” Lizzie asked through her own tears and sniffles, just wanting to feel those soft lips again. 

Hope didn’t bother answering. Instead, she moved forward and connected their lips. This time, it was even warmer and made sweeter by Hope’s hands entangling into Lizzie’s blonde hair, fingers moving between the curls. Lizzie’s own hands stayed on Hope’s face, cradling her jaw and cheeks. The kiss tasted like salty tears and cherry lip gloss for some reason but it was perfect in every way. Lizzie just wanted it to last forever.

  
It was only a week later when Hope and Lizzie were officially the school’s “it” couple. Lizzie had always wanted to be part of a power couple and who was more powerful than the one and only tribrid. 

They had become even closer than before and, surprisingly, very sappy, much to Penelope’s annoyance. Josie thought it was cute but she did wish they’d spent less time being all cuddly in her room. A girl needed a place to study in peace, after all. 

“Hey, babe, want to go to the Mystic Grill this weekend?” Lizzie asked one day at lunch, eating her salad with obvious distaste. She quickly pushed it aside and opted for her blue smoothie. 

Hope was drinking from her own pink smoothie and offered her girlfriend a smile. “Of course, love.” She felt a thrill each time Lizzie called her babe and Lizzie felt the same with the word love. 

It was unbearably cheesy to Penelope, who sat in front of them with narrowed eyes.

“Ugh, I know you two are true loves or whatever but please, not in front of my salad.” Penelope shoveled a piece of lettuce in her mouth as if to prove her point. Josie giggled at her girlfriend’s antics but secretly smiled at Hope and Lizzie’s obvious happiness.

Lizzie sent Penelope a withering glare. “I will say whatever I want to my girlfriend. You don’t control me, Satan.” 

Hope watched in amusement as Lizzie and Penelope continued to bicker, Josie occasionally butting in to tell them to stop but they never did. Hope looked at her girlfriend, Lizzie’s button nose, red cheeks from fighting, perfect blonde curls up in a ponytail, and stormy eyes full of fire. She wanted to paint her so badly, to add the painting to her slowly building Lizzie Saltzman paintings collection she’d made over the years. 

She couldn’t help but think that despite everything, she was pretty grateful for the monster. If she had never gone into that coma, Lizzie would never have kissed her and Hope would’ve lived the rest of her life in desperate hopelessness. 

But now, she had a girlfriend. The love of her life. 

The thought made her smile as she drank her smoothie. For the first time since her parents had died, Hope felt, well, hope for the future and knew that as long as Lizzie was with her, this happiness was never ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I had so much fun writing it :) please leave comments or kudos, hearing from readers always makes me motivated to write more stories. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
